The Dream
by The Damaged Angel
Summary: what happens when sam has a night mare and chooses to tell valerie and ray when they get bored in biology class? read and find out! then review!


The Dream

BIOLOGY CLASS

It was the day before christm- sorry- 'holiday' break. It was a half day and the three friends known as Sam Manson, Valerie grey, and Ray Gomez were sitting in 1st period biology. The three girls were so bored they started talking about everything and nothing. They were joking about the boys (Sam's best friends, Danny Fenton and Tucker Foley), school, and best of all, Christmas break. Suddenly the conversation turned serious.

'Hey guys, do you remember me telling you about the nightmares I've been having?' Sam asked slowly.

'Did they finally go away?' asked Valerie excitedly

'Not quite... in my opinion they got worse'

THE DREAM

Sam was standing in the middle of a purely white room. She couldn't understand what she was doing here. All she could understand was that she and Tucker were having a serious conversation considering the fact that the look on his face was so unlike the norm. Suddenly Danny appeared.

'Danny! Where are we?' she took a few steps toward him. Only, he didn't look right. He looked pale and his eyes were red, like he had been crying. 'What's wrong Danny?'

The only response she got was Danny stepping away, like it stung to be near her. She was confused. She felt Tucker move towards them. Danny glared daggers at him.

'What's wrong Danny?' Tucker asked, echoing Sam's words

'How could you? Both of you!' Danny was flipping out.

Sam was confused and a little scared. The only question that was going through her head was: _What is going on?_

Instantaneously Valerie appeared, just like Danny had minutes ago. She too was in tears. She glanced at Danny, then Sam, then Tucker. A look of understanding spread across her face.

'It's all your fault!' Valerie yelled.

'What's going on? Whats our or my or his fault!' Sam didn't like getting screamed at and she had no answers to anything. She was very close to losing it.

'I can't believe you would just hurt him like that!' both Danny and Valerie turned and walked in opposite directions.

Valerie turned back with a gun in her hand. She aimed and shot Tucker in the head. Sam fell to her knees by Tucker side, sobbing. She got up and ran. It was all she could do. She ran until she saw the blurred image of Danny in front of her. But after crying she didn't realize the black blob in his hand was a gun. He shot her in the chest. She fell, felt the pain and the blood pooling around her, and then nothing.

Suddenly she woke up in her own room sobbing into her pillow.

BIOLOGY CLASS

'Oh my goodness.' was all Valerie could manage to say. She was stunned and had no way to help her friend.

Without warning, Ray spoke in her quiet voice. 'I have a theory.' the two girls waited to hear what she could come up with. 'My theory is that Danny is madly in love with you but you rejected him. Then he saw you alone with Tucker and he snapped. Maybe he figured since he couldn't have you, no one could.'

When she finished her version of the story, the three girls erupted in giggles, resulting in the stares of many people in the classroom. It had always been Ray's way to lighten the mood when things got too dark for her taste. But everyone had to admit, Sam and Ray giggling was a rare thing indeed.

Once she stopped laughing, Sam gasped out, ' that wouldn't work though. What happened with tucker and Valerie?' they all thought for a moment and Sam said 'I got it! Valerie is in love with Danny but she knows Danny loves me. But Danny thinks me and tucker are in love. So Valerie thinks Tucker is the one to blame so she kills him for hurting Danny!'

'And Danny kills Sam not knowing Tucker is dead; just so no one especially Tucker can't have her!' Valerie added.

Once again the friends laughed together, laughing away the fear that it might actually be true. That Danny might love Sam; that Valerie might love Danny and Tucker might be the cause of absolute chaos within the four friends.


End file.
